Illusion and Intuition
by enyahs
Summary: Gokudera is having strange dreams about him killing Tsuna. He is so confused. He doesn't know what and who to believe. Did the enemy found the perfect timing and perfect strategy to destroy the Vongola? (chapters 1 and 2 are rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'll be needing your help guys. Please don't hesitate to leave a review and sorry for some grammatical errors.

* * *

This... is the thing that scared Gokudera the most...

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes. There was Tsuna, lying in front of him covered with blood. He swore he'd kill the person who did this to his Jyuudaime no matter what.

"Jyuudaime!" He tried to call out but Tsuna didn't respond. He then held Tsuna's hand which is so cold.

He's not sure if Tsuna is still breathing, He doesn't wanna know… He's not stupid to not realize that loss of blood can kill let alone with all those cuts and wounds. But Gokudera has to act fast. He needs to bring Tsuna to the hospital or give him first aid at least. He inspected the cuts and wound of Tsuna, then he suddenly felt his heart beat faster than ever, He of all people recognizes wounds from a dynamite explosion, the wounds that Tsuna have. He knows that he'll never lay a finger on Tsuna, He'll kill him self if he did. But who would do this to Tsuna?

"**You killed Tsuna!**"

He heard someone shouted from nowhere. He tried to look for the owner of the voice but failed.

"Who are you? Bastard! I can't do such thing to Jyuudaime! come out and don't hide!" Gokudera stood up and brought his dynamites out ready for a fight.

"Hahaha! says the person who killed Tsuna. You already did Idiot! and you did a good job there... Hahahaha" The voice then faded away...

Gokudera suddenly felt numb, he can't move neither can talk… then anything went black.

It's just 5:00 in the morning but Gokudera is already awake and can't go back to sleep so he just decided to get dressed and go to Tsuna's house. He was awoken by a dream he knew will always be a dream. He'll never hurt Tsuna in any way. But why can't he take that fucking dream off his mind.

" a dream."

* * *

"Ohayou Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna was not surprised when he woke up with Gokudera on his side. But he was surprised to see Gokudera looking at him with a trace of anxiety. Tsuna frowned. Did he just wake up after getting beaten into a pulp or something? He was sure he slept in peace and without bruises last night (which is unusual), but why is Gokudera looking at him like that? He looks a bit scared and worried, but that expression didn't last for a second. Gokudera's face suddenly lit up when he saw Tsuna woke up and greeted him.

Before Tsuna can answer Gokudera, He heard someone's laugh coming from the kitchen. "Tch. What is that baseball freak doing here?" Tsuna heard Gokudera muttering, he just sighed then smiled. Gokudera and Yamamoto may have a lot of differences but those two are his _best friends_ and no one in this world can replace them.

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna was about to join the _family _when Tsuna decided to ask Gokudera, He can't help but worry. He's bothered by the look on Gokudera's face when he woke up and something is telling him it's better to ask Gokudera than guess.

"uhm Gokudera-kun, Is there something wrong?" Tsuna finally asked.

"Heh? Why'd you ask? Everything's doing fine, Jyuudaime" Gokudera answered with a smile.

"Ah, I just wanna make sure everything is fine. Earlier when I woke up, I just… thought… Ah! Forget about it anyway let's have breakfast. I'm already hungry. I wonder what did mother cook for breakfast."

"Hai Jyuudaime"

"_As expected from the next Vongola Boss. Jyuudaime's hyper intuition is incomparable. I just can't help but admire him even more, and of course, protect him even if it costs me my life. My life, my world that was lightened up when I met Jyuudaime…"_

"Yo! G' morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.  
"Tch. What are you doing here baseball freak?" Gokudera snapped.  
"Hahaha maa, maa... The same reason you're hahaha"  
"Tch. whatever"

"Arre...? Ahodera is here too?" Lambo asked innocently while looking at Gokudera who is now really pissed.  
"What did you call me Ahoshi?!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites and was about to chase Lambo but Nana intervened.

"Arra...everyone's so energetic today... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, come you too, join us, I've cooked a lot of food today" Nana said with a wide smile.

* * *

Gokudera was sitting on his seat looking outside the window. He's trying not to fall asleep in class this time because He's having this feeling that he'll have that nasty dream again. His eyes widen when he saw a beautiful woman with silver hair standing on the ground looking at him. His eyes blinked rapidly. When he tried to look at the woman again, the woman disappeared.

_"Must be my imagination"_ Gokudera thought. Somehow, that lifted his spirits. He wanted to run to the ground now and look for the woman with silver hair but He's not stupid. His mother is dead and he knows that he'll never get to see his mother again.

"Gokudera-kun..." A call from Tsuna made him snap out of it, He turned around to see the face of Tsuna which has worry written all over it, then he realized he's making his Tenth worry. "Ah! How could I let Jyuudaime worry about me" the he mentally slapped his own face.

"Jyuudaime-" Before Gokudera could answer Nezu-sensei noticed Tsuna call the name of the other and so, it's time to call his favourite Dame student.

"Who do you think you are talking in my class?! If you think you are that intelligent then answer the question written on the board!" The annoying Nezu-Sensei said.

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna doesn't know the answer cause he was not listening at all, and even if he was, he was not sure if he could understand it.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!" As expected, the ever loyal right hand man will protect his tenth even if it's against the teacher.

"Maa, maa ... calm down hahaha!" And of course, the carefree left hand man will try to stop Gokudera from blowing up the classroom.

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!" at last! The bell has rung!

While the group is on their way home, Gokudera and Yamamoto are having a one-sided argument while Reborn is sitting on top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna is just laughing at his two best friends when Reborn spoke.

"I'll be going to Italy next week." Reborn said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be going to Italy next week."

"Heh?" Tsuna doesn't know how to react; this will be the first time that Reborn will leave since he came to Japan. He can't look at Reborn because he's on top of his head but he knows for sure that Reborn is serious.

Leon turned into a big mallet and Tsuna's head was hit with it. Yamamoto laughed at this and Gokudera glared at him.

"Reborn! What was that for?!"

"You heard me. I don't have to repeat myself Dame-Tsuna."

"Is this some Vongala business?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes." Reborn answered. The trace of anxiety in Gokudera's voice and face couldn't escape the eyes of the greatest hit man._ "Could it be possible that he knows something?"_

"It's nothing important. The Nono just wants to talk with me about Tsuna's progress in person." Reborn lied. He knows that this is rare. He doesn't usually talk to them like this, with all details and all, but he has to, seeing Gokudera that something is bothering him, he can't make him worry any more. Reborn is leaving Tsuna next week when he knows that danger is everywhere, especially now. But thinking further, maybe he should tell the truth to Gokudera, he is the right man hand after all.

"You can tell the ninth that I'm not doing well so he can choose another candidate." Tsuna received another hit from Reborn. This time they are in front of their gate.

"Wow! The kid is really going to Italy by himself?! Hey kid, How long will you be in Italy?" Yamamoto asked.

"3-5 days."

"Kyahaha ! Lambo-sama has appeared! Nani?nani? Reborn will go somewhere? Maybe because he is afraid of me that he's going back to Italy hahaha! Die!" Lambo shouted as he heard the other's conversation. He was standing on top of the fence with his hands on his hips.

Again, Leon turned into a big mallet and hit Lambo which caused the latter to fall down from the fence.

"Damn you Reborn! To..le..rate.." To hide his embarrassment, Lambo got his bazooka out and shot himself with it.

"Tch. Stupid cow." Gokudera muttered then he suddenly felt a hostile presence. "_Shit! there could be assasins trying to ambush the tenth!_" He tried to look for the source of that hostile presence but it was already gone.

"Are you looking for something?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera when he noticed that his friend went pale and began looking at different directions. Gokudera was about to answer when... "Ack!" He saw Bianchi chasing the adult Lambo while shouting "Romeo!" and holding two pizzas with worms and violet smoke is coming out from it.

"Ah! Gokudera kun!" are the words he last heard before ha passed out.

"Hahaha! He really loves his sister that he always pass out, Nah Tsuna hahaha!"

"A-ah." is the only answer Tsuna could give. " _If he only knows how Gokudera feels..._"

"anyway, can you just help me carry him inside"

* * *

Tsuna is quite happy that Reborn is going to Italy for a few days, that way, he can rest a little but somehow he got sad and worried. He's already used to Reborn kicking and hitting him with the mallet especially in the morning if he doesn't wake up. He'll definitely miss Reborn even if it's just for a few days. _"But if he's really going to tell the ninth that I'm no good then may be the ninth will reconsider his decision of choosing me as the tenth..."_

"Hey. Don't think you can slack off during those times because one of my colleagues will come and train you." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Fine." Tsuna said thinking that at least maybe that colleague of his is not as spartan as Reborn.

"You'll meet her tomorrow" with that said, Reborn left not letting Tsuna ask questions.

* * *

Tsuna can't fall asleep; his intuition is telling him that something is wrong; something bad is going to happen, something that he should worry about… He tried to forget about it for a second and tried to think about the colleague of Reborn that will teach him while Reborn is gone till he dozed off.

"oi! Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna asked.

"This is Lal Mirch, She'll teach you while I'm gone"

Tsuna was about to greet Lal when he received another kick from Lal.

"That's my way of greeting" Lal said, and Reborn smirked.

"Lal, let's have coffee in the kitchen." Reborn said to Lal then led the way to the kitchen leaving Tsuna jaw-dropped.

_"What was that?! Reborn then Colonello and now, Lal Mirch?! Why the hell are they so spartan?! and speaking of similarities, that Lal is is a baby who talks and acts like an adult too..."_

* * *

_ in the kitchen...  
_

" so it's him?" Lal Mirch started the conversation while pouring a tea for herself.

"yeah. so what do you think of him?" Reborn asked.

"I see no potentials."

"I've expected you'd say that but don't forget that he's my student."

"Of course. Anyway, what's the real reason of you leaving to Italy?"

"Hmm. I guess lying to you now would not work. but I can't tell it you yet though it's true that I will be talking with the Nono. What gave me?"

"You're not the type of tutor who will leave his student unless it's urgent. are you?"

"Hn."

"Well then. leave Tsuna to me while you're away."

Reborn did not answer but smirked instead.

* * *

meanwhile in the other side of Sawada's household...

_"Iiieeehhh ! what was that? I just felt a chill run down my spine..."_

Maybe Tsuna's intuition is telling him that he should ready himself for a spartan training with the female Home Tutor...


	3. Chapter 3

"kaa-san…" Gokudera whispered.

"My dear child, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you." A woman with a silver hair said as she patted Gokudera's head. Gokudera is speechless. He doesn't know what to say or do. A warm liquid ran his cheeks as the woman hugged him.

"I have to go now Go-kun. But before that, I have to warn you. You are after the wrong boss. Kill him before he kills you. He's dangerous. If you really love me and want to show me that, then kill Tsuna."

* * *

Gokudera punched the wall until he's satisfied. He doesn't care if his hands are now covered with blood and hurts like hell. Why is all this happening? Why is it happening to him? He's so confused. It's just a dream but He felt his mother's arms wrapped around him. He heard his mother call him _"Go-kun"_ like He is so vulnerable. All the things he's been so longing for happened in just one night… in his dream. But it felt so true.

He let his tears came rushing down his cheeks. For once, even for once, He let him self drown in tears, sob like a baby for he knows that no one is watching. What will he do? His mother told him to kill Tsuna, but Tsuna is his boss, his best friend, he treats Tsuna like his brother and he will follow him 'til the end. But why did his mother tell him to kill his best friend?

Gokudera punched himself.

"_What are you doing, idiot?! You can't doubt Tsuna. Why do you believe in that fucking dream?! That bitch isn't your mother! Your mother will never tell you to kill someone!" _Gokudera shouted in his mind.

* * *

"Reborn will be leaving in the next two days but you will start your training with me immediately." Lal Mirch said.

"Hai!" Tsuna answered lazily.

"Don't answer me like that!" with that said, Lal gave Tsuna a kick.

"Ouch!"

"Whine too much and I'll kill you."

"Hey. I was just wondering, You and Reborn look like kids but you said you aren't. You carry firearms with you, You both belong to the mafia, You both don't act like kids even with that Colonello. What are you really?"

Tsuna wasn't sure why did he ask that question but before he can stop him self words came out from his mouth. Lal Mirch just stared at Tsuna. She wasn't surprised that Reborn didn't tell Tsuna about the Arcobaleno.

"If you passed all of my training and ready to be the Boss, I'll tell you all about it." Reborn who just woke up said before Lal can answer.

"but... I told you already I don't wanna be the boss!"

"You have no choice Baka-Tsuna!" Tsuna received another kick from Reborn.

* * *

"Hahaha! so the other kid is living with Tsuna too?" The ever carefree rain guardian asked.

"Yes. I wonder what's her relationship with Reborn."

"Maybe they're cousins. Hahaha!"

Noticing that Gokudera is quiet, Tsuna asked him.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking of what to do to become a better right hand man for Jyuudaime!" Gokudera stuttered. _"Stupid! making the tenth worry!"_

"Jeez. that thing again."

"Hahaha! Don't think about it, I'm the real right hand man after all hahaha!" Yamamoto said which ignited a fight between him and Gokudera.

"Maa, maa! calm down! Hahaha!"

"Let's hurry cause if we don't that Hibari-san is going to bite us to death."

* * *

"Do you really plan to tell it to them?" Lal asked Reborn when Tsuna left.

"Let's see. if he deserves it that is." Reborn answered.

"It's been a long time since that happened..."

"Yeah. and if you were thinking that what has happened to Colonello is your fault, you're wrong. It's that idiot's fault for wanting to be a super hero in front of is beloved Tutor."

"How did you... Hey! stop reading someone Else's mind!"

"I can't help it. You are like an open book. Ever since before, I can see it through you if you look at Colonello while training him, your eyes are telling something."

"S-shut up!"

"Hey! what do we have here?" Another baby showed up.

"speak of the devil." Reborn smirked.

"Hey!What did you say?!"

"C-Colonello!" Lal said and her cheeks turned red.

"Lal... what brings you here hey!"

"Ahem. She's going to look after Tsuna while I'm gone."

"Y-yeah. that's right." Lal said and looked away to hide her embarrassment and her blushing cheeks.

"Oh yeah. I've heard about that hey! that's why I'm here."

"I've guessed that much. You two will be guarding Tsuna while I'm away."

"Judging from that expression I can say that the situation has worsen Hey!"

"H-hey! what are you two talking about? Colonello, you know about this?" Lal turned to Colonello who just looked away.

"may be I'll tell you about it after all." Reborn said with a serious tone.

* * *

at the rooftop... Three Nami students are having their lunch...

"Gokudera-kun..."

"W-what is it Jyuudaime?"

"It's just that... if you have a problem you can tell it to me, not because I'm the Tenth or what so ever but because I'm your friend... I-it's just what I've thought... but if you don't want to open up it's all right..."

"J-jyuudaime..."

"Hahaha! That's right! You've been so quiet lately. It's not like you at all..." Yamamoto said, though laughing, concern can be heard from his voice.

"What is it to you if I'm quiet Baseball freak!?" Gokudera snarled.

_"He just snarled at Yamamoto to dodge the topic..." _Tsuna sighed.

"Hahaha! I know! Let's just eat at my place later. My father is going to make a special sushi for all of us."

"That's a good idea!"

"Tch."

* * *

"Having me and Colonello look at Tsuna when he got his guardians at his side. Is the enemy really that strong?" Lal asked Reborn after Reborn told her everything.

"Maybe. Tsuna's guardian get really stupid at times, it's just a precaution. Besides, Dino told me that the enemy seemed to be working on their plan for months so they should have really thought of this thoroughly."

"And you're still going to meet the Ninth?Hey!" Colonello asked.

"Yeah. I'll entrust my student to you guys..."


End file.
